Lucky
by dustytiger
Summary: Alvez surprises Garcia with a pet cat, but the surprises don't stop there. Alvez/Garcia, stand alone. Just fuzzies.


Title: Lucky  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T same as the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life.  
Summary: Alvez surprises Garcia with a pet cat, but the surprises don't stop there.  
Notes: I really like the chemistry between Garcia and Alvez, it's not the same as Morgan, but there's something simmering there that is fun to touch on. This is a stand alone. My muse and I are struggling due to the current story arc but I thought there needed to be some fuzzies out there so I made this short little stand alone happen. Ideally I'll write something fresh soon but no promises kids.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was surprised when she heard a soft knock at her door. She had been relaxing for the evening. She had her hair up in two sloppy buns, and was wearing her pajamas and big fluffy pink robe with hearts and stars all over it. When she opened the door she gasped, not expecting to see Luke Alvez standing there. It wasn't like the rest of the team hadn't seen her in her colourful pajamas before, but still, her cheeks still flushed a little.

"I should have called," he said, scratching his head, smiling at her.

"It's okay," she assured him. "Come in."

"I brought something for you."

He moved his arm away from the doorway, and she was surprised to see him pick up a pet carrier, with a box with a few other things piled on top of it. She was even more surprised when she heard a meow coming from inside the carrier. She couldn't believe it there was really a cat inside there.

"A kitty, for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Her name is Lucky. I heard Sergio is hanging out with Emily again."

"Yeah, she lets him go outside and prowl, and he was her kitty first."

"Lucky doesn't like to go outside, she's a bit skittish, but she's sweet and needs her forever home."

He opened the door to the carrier, and the timid cat slowly came out. Garcia knelt down to pet her head. The cat began to nudge at her hand for more attention. She was brightly coloured, with black and orange patches on her back, with her paws, and stomach solid white. Her head and nose also had a patchwork of black and white, and she was soon purring as Garcia pet her.

"She's such a sweet little calico kitten," she whispered.

"She's not a kitten," Alvez explained. "She's small, but they think she's about a year old."

"Aww poor little kitty, she's so shy. It's okay Lucky, this is your home now, and I promise I'll take good care of you." She scratched the cat's chin and she began to purr.

"I knew she'd love you. She spent at least three months on the street which is why she doesn't like to be outside."

"Poor little Lucky, you're safe here."

"She spent another couple months being fostered, which is where the blanket and basket come from, it's her safe place."

"Okay, we'll put that in my room, and her litter box will be over here and food dishes here."

She said putting them in where she wanted them and showed the cat where they were. There were still some toys around the apartment, and she tossed one in Lucky's direction and she skittered off chasing it. She smiled and heard Alvez laughing. She missed having a pet to greet her when she got in, but she knew if she had gone to the shelter herself she wouldn't have been able to pick just one pet. She was amazed by how observant he was, he might be new to the team but he saw the world the same way the rest of them did.

"She needed the right home. My sister helps at a shelter and I told her about you and she thought you'd be perfect for her," he explained.

"Thank you," she went to kiss him on the cheek.

He was surprised when she went to kiss him on the cheek, he was expecting maybe a hug, but this was nice too. Her lips were so close to his, he didn't know what got into him, he wanted to take the chance. He moved to brush his lips against hers. She froze for a moment but didn't pull away, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, as she relaxed into the embrace.

She felt goosebumps forming on her arms as she pulled him slowly toward her bedroom, hoping she hadn't misread what was going on. She was curious about him, and wondered if he was curious too. She wanted something more but never thought he might want that too. He certainly hadn't expected this when he decided to give her the gift. There was something about her he was drawn to, and he was curious.

"Penelope, are you sure?" he asked her, running his fingers along her cheek.

"I'm sure," she whispered, kissing hi m again.

He pulled her onto the bed with him, surprised that he was a little nervous. There was something different about her he had known that from the moment he'd met her. He certainly never thought this would happen between them. She hadn't thought this would happen, not thinking he'd be interested in her, but it felt good. It was different with him, softer, it felt right and she hoped this would not end up being another mistake.

He brushed his lips against her forehead after she fell asleep, pulling the blankets over her, but he lay awake. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to go home. He ran his fingers through her hairs, careful not to wake her. He didn't want to leave an impersonal note, he'd explain in the morning. She sighed softly, he froze for a moment, but she didn't wake up. On his way out he took her spare key so he could talk to her in the morning.

She woke up and sighed pulling the blankets around her, looking at the clock, and she sighed. A few tears fell down her cheeks and she felt Lucky jump onto the bed. She smiled and scratched under the cat's chin before curling back under the covers and starting to drift off to sleep again, knowing that it had been too much to hope for, but happy she'd always have a beautiful memory.

She was surprised when she woke up again, this time to the smell of food coming from her kitchen. She stretched out before she got up and pulled her robe on. She was surprised to see Roxy in the corner with Lucky laying with her, and even more surprised to see Alvez in her kitchen, making breakfast. Her heart fluttered, maybe the night before had meant more to him too.

"I borrowed your spare key," he explained. "I couldn't leave Roxy overnight."

She went over and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's the sweetest thing, thank you."

"I stopped and got you a dirty chai with coconut milk, and I hope you like French toast."

"It's my favourite, and yours smells heavenly."

"All right, good," he told her putting a place in front of her.

"That's so good Luke, thank you," she told him after she took the first bite.

"I'm glad you like it."

He made a couple more pieces before he sat down with her. She smiled, it was nice to have a quiet moment together. With work they knew times like these would be rare, they would have to cherish them. She reached over and squeezed his hand, silently thanking him.

"What are going to do about work?" he asked her as they finished up.

"There are no real rules against it," she explained. "I don't want to lie to them."

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to lie to them, but I don't exactly want to go in and shout it from the rooftops either."

She nodded, and played with the lid of the drink he'd brought for her. "Oh, um, I guess, that makes sense."

"I don't regret anything, and it's not like I want this to be a one-time thing, but I'm still the new guy as you like to remind me and I want to tread lightly."

"I'm not a one-time only kind of girl, but I understand," she assured him.

"I didn't think for a minute that you were."

"Roxy's so good with her."

"She loves cats, she saved a litter of kittens a few years ago. Kept them warm and I took them in until they were a bit older," he explained.

"That's so sweet, you didn't keep one?"

"There were only three, and some of the neighbourhood kids came over to play with them, and a few of them asked their parents and I couldn't say no."

"So, why didn't you adopt Lucky?"

"I've got Roxy, and you needed a new furry friend."

"I'm glad you thought of me. I've gone to the shelter a few times but I can never pick just one fur baby."

"I'm glad I could get you one then. I guess I should get going to work."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I need to grab a shower quickly."

"I'll see you when you get there."

"Great."

She kissed him softly before he left. He locked her door behind him, a got into the shower before she headed off to work herself. When she got in she knew she had to talk to someone. She knew he didn't want to tell everyone, but she couldn't keep it in. She was glad when she saw JJ sitting at her desk, working on a crossword puzzle.

"JJ," she said. "I sort of did a thing."

"What kind of a thing?" JJ asked.

"Follow me, the walls have ears."

JJ nodded, following her into her office. Garcia looked around to see if anyone else was close by before she closed the door. For a moment she wondered if she should tell her at all, but she had to tell someone what had happened the night before.

"Oh, jinkies," she began, "that smile is gonna get me into so much trouble."

"Wait, smile? Who?" asked JJ, clearly confused.

"Luke."

"Tell me everything."

The End

Notes: So there it is, a little stand alone. They are super fun to write, hopefully I will get inspiration to write them again, or write something new again. Let me know what you thought, thank you in advance for the support hearts and hugs - Trista :D


End file.
